


The Truth Is Really A Lie

by SammyGerbrandt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyGerbrandt/pseuds/SammyGerbrandt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What foolish things we do for love, blinded from reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Is Really A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote and posted this back in 2009 on fanfiction.net. It was a very depressing time for me, and this is what came out of it. I am so sorry in advance.

There was only silence.

Two boys stood in a dark, isolated room filled with tension. The blondes face was set frigidly; seemingly uncaring and bored. The brunette was paralyzed with shock from the earlier words of the other boy.

"W-what?" Harry's voice could barely be heard.

"What are you deaf Potter? I. Am. Leaving. You," sneered Draco.

"But—"

"But what? Did you honestly think that all of this was real?" Draco effectively cut Harry off.

"I…thought that—"

"Thought what?" Draco asked, once again cutting his former lover off. "You thought that I would always be here to hold you? To put up with you're complaining and to always hear your sob stories? Did you really think that I loved you Potter?" he asked harshly.

"You said that you did…" Harry meekly replied.

"I lied. I have always lied. I acted like I cared, so I could get into your pants. You were nothing more than a plaything, something to fuck. Any type of relationship other than fuck buddies would have never worked between us. In fact, this shouldn't have happened at all. After all you are the Boy-Who-Lived, and I am the son of a Deatheater," Draco said looking away.

"But it did work Draco. We had something special. We still have something special. I love you, and I know you love me too!" Harry fought back.

Draco continued to look at anything other than the brunette, resulting in Harry letting out a frustrated grunt, and taking the steps it took to get to his boyfriend—ex-boyfriend, across the room.

"Look at me!" He exclaimed, grabbing onto Draco's biceps, shaking him. Getting no reaction, Harry grabbed the other males face with both of his hands and forced Draco to look at him.

"Look me in the eyes, and tell me! Tell me that you don't love me!" Harry said passionately, with all the confidence he could muster.

Draco stared blankly at Harry for a few short moments, when finally he stated, "I don't love you."

Harry let go of the blondes face and stepped backwards, his arms becoming limp at his sides. He stood there brokenly.

"Now if you would excuse me, I have somewhere to be." Draco excused himself, and walked towards the door unnoticed by Harry, who by now was in tears, sobbing softly to himself.

Just as he was going to walk out the door, Draco looked back at his once boyfriend, his face etched with regret. His eyes seeking the love and comfort he was so used to having from his lover once again, knowing full well that he just lost a part of hisself. He shook his head violently, replacing his once sorrowed look to the cold mask known that of a Malfoy. With that, he walked out of the room for the last time. What foolish things we do for love, blinded from reality.

Walking to the park across from Harry's flat, he stopped in front of a black clad figure, avoiding eye contact.

"It's done." Draco stated emotionlessly.

"Great performance Draco. You did amazingly," the voice of Lucius drawled.

"I did what you said, I kept my part of the bargain. I broke up with him and will have nothing to do with him. Now you keep yours. Leave Harry alone, and keep Voldemort away from him," The younger Malfoy growled.

Lucius chuckled deeply. "My dear son, there is no need for me to." He motioned to a window in the building his son had just left moments ago. Turning so fast that his head spun, Draco looked up towards the window, the sight in front of them making his heart stop in his chest. There stood his Harry on top of the balcony railing, looking towards the ground.

"No.!" Draco whispered to himself. Before he could yell out to Harry to stop, he watched as his love jumped off the railing, hitting the ground with a loud, cracking thump.

"NO!" Draco yelled painfully. Giving up his pride, he wept, falling to the ground staring at the horrifying sight.

"You see my son, Voldemort didn't need to kill Harry Potter. You already have." Lucius smirked, knowing full well that he didn't need to kill his traitorous son himself.

With that said, Lucius Malfoy turned the opposite direction, and walked away, leaving Draco dead inside.

What foolish things indeed.


End file.
